


Silver Storms and Red Ruins

by elainewonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Blood and Violence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy Has a Heart, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Imprisonment, Minor Original Character(s), Rating: M, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainewonders/pseuds/elainewonders
Summary: "You have to understand, Freddie. I loved him,"Ophelia trembled as the breeze cut through her. Saying the words aloud left her feeling naked, raw, and terrified."And do you love me? Still, after all this time?" His words rattled through her. His voice shook lightly. She forced her eyes down, and found herself glancing at the ring still on her left hand."You still have it," Fred's voice was heartbreakingly quiet. If Ophelia still had her heart, it would've been in pieces by now. With a deep breath, she forced her eyes up."I do," Her voice mixed with the wind. But, she found his hand. She laced her fingers with his. The sun set behind the clouds, and the world turned blue.And they sat quietly, watching as the stars began to announce themselves."I promised you forever. I still mean it. If you need time, I am fully prepared to give every second I have."Ophelia saw the stars glittering in his eyes as he squeezed her hand. And, for the first time in a long time, she smiled.And, oh what a feeling it gave her to smile again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Silver Storms and Red Ruins!

**This story is for readers who are 18+**

This story contains sexual instances, as well as mature language, drug use, and violence! 

Pretty please no minors lol! 

Also, all credit for the Harry Potter plot and characters goes to J.K. Rowling. The original character is mine ( along with other minor details).

This story will follow years 4-7! It's sort of a slow burn love story. Unfortunately, no one will be going to Paris. I know, I know, tragic. 

I promise things will pick up as soon as major plot details are explained! The description is in fact in the story itself, though it may take a bit to get there. 

A few things will be different from canon HP, but all will be explained in the future! Please feel free to leave suggestions, comments, and all things like that! You can also find me on Wattpad under the same username! If you want to reach out to me personally, my Instagram DMs are ALWAYS open (@elainewonders_)

Lastly, I hope that whoever reads this ( if anyone) thoroughly enjoys, and falls in love with this story as much as I did! 

Yours sincerely,

ElaineWonders 


	2. Prologue

The air was cold, damp, and reeked of dark magic. The forgotten manor groaned as if affected by it. It was dark, and the night blanketed the grounds around the manor. And yet again, a light flickered from one of the upper windows of the manor. 

Everything was quiet, not peaceful of course, but in nervous anticipation. The very earth itself dreaded the evil that lurked inside the old Riddle manor. 

However, seemingly unaffected, Barty Crouch Jr. stood in the doorway to one of the bedrooms. He drank in the dark magic that caressed his soul. Firelight danced in his eyes as he surveyed the room, almost matching the demonic glint already there. 

Across from him, standing behind a ragged armchair, cowered none other than Peter Pettigrew. True to his alias, he restlessly twitched. His fingers never strayed too far from his face, and his glittering eyes constantly skittered about the room. He was afraid. Both men were, and rightfully so. 

They had been, all of them, deceived. 

Barty took a deep breath, before swooping down to the armchair. His tongue twitched from his lip as he eyed the disfigured creature before him. 

"My lord, these could all be rumors. You, yourself, ended the bloodline. If an heir had been produced, surely the runt would've been there that night," He whispered hastily. Barty barely registered the faint hissing behind him. He had been well accustomed to Nagini by now. Without glancing, he knew the snake was slowly circling the room. Barty flinched only when the creature in the chair shrieked in annoyance. 

"Wormtail!! Tell us again, what you have learned!" The dark lord cried out to his other servant. 

Wormtail, shaking, stayed where he stood. Raising his head slightly, he met Barty's eyes. 

"The mother- the Weasley mother. She spoke once or twice of a girl. She never spoke of her in front of anyone else, other than to her husband. She spoke of the power this child might possess one day— and of the power she already had. She- she just said she was to be hidden until it was certain the Dark Lord was never to return-" 

"This means nothing! Everyone in their right mind still fears the Dark Lord! This could be the child of any of the Resistance members," Barty's voice rang through the hallways. His voice was flooded with disbelief, but his eyes held the smallest trace of fear. 

"Quiet! You must remember, fool! These people belong in the inner rank! No extreme measures would have been taken to protect a random Resistance member's child. If this child exists, the parents would indeed rely on the Weasley's. I have been blind. When I killed the parents, I did not think to look deeper for a child. They must've gotten her out in time," The Dark Lord's voice slithered around the room. Both servants shrank back at the venom the speech cast out. Nagini had long since curled around the feet of her master's chair, sensing his panic. 

"Those traitors would never just hide a child. They would've trained her, taught her how to fight from a young age. I must regain my strength as quickly as possible. If this claim holds any truth— if this child joins Potter...." The Dark Lord's voice trailed into an insane whisper. Barty's breath caught in his throat. Standing, he paced to the doorway. He froze almost halfway there. 

"The mother never spoke of this girl in front of the children. No one else knows of her. My Lord! We could use this! This child knows nothing of the world— nothing of true fear! If you were to draw her out, convince her- maybe threaten her— to join us. Treat her as a tool, instead of an obstacle," Barty smiled wickedly as he once again approached the creature. 

A few moments passed. The creature managed a gnarled, twisted smile. The darkness seemed to grow maniacal, almost attacking the light of the fire. 

"So be it. Either Merlin's heir will join me, or she will die." 


	3. Ophelia Myllt

Sunlight streamed into the attic of 12 Grimmauld Place, dancing off of dust particles. The day would be warm, it seemed. 

Sitting in front of an antique vanity, Ophelia Myllt began to braid her hair. It was insanely long and thick, so Ophelia knew she had her work cut out for her. The day would be hot though, for it was early July in London. 

Her fingers diligently moved her icy hair into intricate plaits as her eyes moved over a book. It floated to the left of her, just in her eye line. She was more or less skimming the lines, having read it many times before. Her heart cracked a little as she read the words "Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

She'd never be able to experience the wonderful place she'd read so much about. Sirius and Remus never spoke of it much, so she only had old literature to rely on. She could ask more questions, of course, but she would only receive the same answers. "It's far too dangerous, and you know why." 

Ophelia decided it wasn't worth the frustration, however much it bothered her. Even if the frustration nearly ate her alive. She waved those thoughts away from her mind, her eyes focused on her fingers from the reflection in the vanity. Ophelia noticed, in the brief moments she made eye contact with her reflection, that her silver eyes glittered today. They were normally very stormy, opaque, and almost altogether, grey. However, she knew they glowed brightly today because it was a very special day. 

Sighing, Ophelia wordlessly summoned another book into her eye line. The first floated aimlessly throughout the attic. Bringing her attention back to the next book, she glanced with a smile. This book was one of a Herbology series. More informational like the first, but still entertaining. Ophelia had a very keen interest in Herbology, any connection to the Earth, really. 

The book on Hogwarts floated behind her, along with a cup of tea she had fixed earlier. In fact, many things were floating in the air around Ophelia. She called it "practice," although Remus would've called it a disaster waiting to happen. Rolling her eyes, she gathered more hair into the braid. The morning sun dazzled around the room in full force now, making Ophelia wish she'd cracked a window. 

Suddenly, her fingers got caught in her hair. Agitation filled Ophelia as she tried to free them, only to yank the braid out of place. With an angry huff, Ophelia ripped her fingers out from her hair. She jumped as she lost concentration, causing all of the floating things to come crashing down. Yelping, Ophelia lunged for the teacup. Relief washed over her as it fell into her open palms. Grimacing at the fallen objects, Ophelia released a breath and quickly banished them to their rightful places. She wouldn't let anything get her down today. 

Excitement prickled up and down Ophelia's arms as she charmed her hair into a braid. Today she'd get to see her best friend. Ophelia wasn't allowed any visitors, save for one. She understood the severity of her particular situation, but it didn't make it sting any less. Remus had been the first to give in to Ophelia's pleas. If she couldn't leave Grimmauld place, then she could at least have someone come to her. Sirius had been harder to sway, but he agreed only if they could be trustworthy. 

Pushing the thought back far in her mind, Ophelia took one last glance around her room. She glanced towards her many bookshelves, which lined one wall entirely. Ophelia loved to read, even if it was one of the few things she could do with her time. Shifting her gaze to her bed against the opposite wall, she grimaced as she noticed it was still unmade. With a twitch of her fingers, she watched the bed make itself. Across the room, sat her vanity and her desk, both of which had been cleared earlier that morning. All together very tidy, neat, and clean..... A very unusual sight. The attic had made for a very spacious room (after an expansion charm courtesy of Remus), horrible of course for someone like Ophelia. Mrs. Weasley once said Ophelia had reminded her of her own daughter, Ginny, with her room upkeep habits. Ophelia liked to think she and Ginny would get along very well. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Ophelia swiftly left the room. She didn't bother to close the door behind her, for she was far too excited to bother. She practically bounded down the many stairs to the ground floor, anxious to see her friend. She was nearing the third floor when she collided with Remus. They both exclaimed, and Remus all but slammed into the wall.

"Sorry! Sorry, Remus!" Ophelia giggled, pushing herself off of the stairwell. He gave a hearty chuckle and proceeded to shake his head. 

"One day, you're going to knock one of us out. Just be more careful, Lia," He spoke softly, a smile dancing on his lips. How fatherly of him, Ophelia thought with a quirk of her mouth. Ophelia gave a small nod, before turning toward the next staircase. As she was reaching the stairs, she stopped herself. 

"I've finished that advanced batch of potions for you. They should help with your cycles, wolfman," Ophelia said seriously, her mouth finishing in a smirk. Remus stopped from going into his room and cocked his head to the side.

"Wolfman? You never cease to amaze, do you? Clever girl. And, my word, you mentioned that barely a month ago. There's no way you've already finished them?" Remus said, astonishment written upon his face. Ophelia's mouth quirked more as she nodded proudly. She quickly ran over the minor details with him, before turning back towards the stairs. 

"Don't worry too much over me, Lia. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, remember?" He called after her, and she simply waved her hand in acknowledgment. She took the stairs slower this time. Smiling softly, she recalled all the memories she had with Remus. He, like Sirius, had immediately stepped in without hesitation when asked if they could watch over Ophelia. She was never told very many details of the day her parents left this world. Well, from them. She was only told that it was imperative she stay secret, safe, and cared for. Sirius and Remus had done just that, and more. Ophelia wasn't exactly sure what parental love was supposed to feel like, but she would've bet on everything it felt like this. Her heart tugged, grateful for what she had. 

If only she didn't wish for more. If only she could be content. She was lucky, she had been told many times. Ophelia could understand why, and she knew very well the danger that lurked outside her walls. However, it wasn't enough to keep her from wanting to see more of the world. 

Although, once again she had to remind herself. This wasn't just about her safety and anonymity. It was also about keeping Sirius safe as well. Ophelia could accept that... She hoped. 

A prickle on the back of Ophelia's neck brought her from her thoughts. She had reached the ground floor of the house long ago. A wide grin grew on her face as she rushed to the front door. Throwing it open, she saw the tell-tale sign of bushy hair. Her heart burst with joy as she grabbed the gleaming witch into a bone-crushing hug. Laughter filled the halls of number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Finally, Hermione was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be settling into a posting schedule soon! I'm simply testing the waters by dumping a few chapters here lol. Thank you for being patient!


	4. A Visit from Hermione Granger

Ophelia felt as if she were positively glowing when she pulled away from the hug. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Everything felt better when Ophelia was with Hermione. She felt like she could be somewhat of a normal girl with her, and all the stress of her life melted away. Ophelia had met Hermione after the end of her third year at Hogwarts, and they’d been inseparable ever since. Well, they’d see each other as much as they were allowed. Hermione would speak endlessly about her adventures, and Ophelia would listen, completely entranced. Hermione was also an exquisite listener, and would never hesitate to let Ophelia rant about her problems and frustrations. Mione was always the first to stand up to Sirius and Remus for Ophelia, giving many reasons why Ophelia should be allowed at Hogwarts. Although she never succeeded, Ophelia was eternally grateful for her.

“Lia! God, it’s been too long,” Hermione spoke excitedly, but her eyes danced to the side of Ophelia’s head.

“I know! I have so much to show you. I did more research with the books you gave me last summer, although Remus didn’t approve,” Ophelia gushed, and Hermione’s laughter echoed through the halls once more.

“Come, I have to show you this new trick I’ve learned to do,” Ophelia smiled as she grabbed Hermione’s arm, dragging her further into the house.

“Lia-“

“Also, you must convince Sirius that I should be allowed to go foraging. I’ve tried to no end, but he seems keener on listening to you. I’m always thankful they can bring me materials, but if I could just get the materials fresh and by myself... You are still planning on staying to celebrate, right?” Ophelia was nearly breathless as she reached the staircase. Hermione seemed very flustered as Ophelia flooded her with information. As they came to a halt, Ophelia couldn’t help but notice the looks Hermione gave towards the dining room. Upon her bombardment, Hermione’s eyes once again found Ophelia’s.

“Of course, Lia. Even though I can’t be here for your actual birthday, I’ll always celebrate it with you when I’m able to come here,” Hermione’s voice was soft as she spoke to Ophelia. Relief coursed through Ophelia’s veins. Hermione was always at Hogwarts when Ophelia’s birthday rolled around. It was Hermione’s idea to celebrate it during the summer. They would dance, sing, and eat everything in sight until the sun rose the following morning. It made Sirius and Remus very cross, but they chose to hide it. She’d never be able to celebrate it with her best friend, otherwise. So they allowed it.

Ophelia snapped out of her thoughts with a wide grin.

“Well, come on then!” She started to giggle but stopped as Hermione pulled her arm away.

“Lia, I’d love to get to all of those things, but first I need to speak to Sirius and Remus,” Hermione said hesitantly. Ophelia felt the corners of her mouth drop slightly but nodded. Hearing the faint conversation upstairs, she pointed to the floor above her and Hermione. Hermione started up the stairs.

“Is everything okay?” Ophelia called quietly after her. She nervously began to twist her fingers as they neared the next floor. Hermione stopped before reaching the next level, releasing a deep breath.

“It will be,” She spoke with determination. Ophelia’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

_What was she on about?_

Ophelia was about to charge after Hermione when something pulled her back. Turning, she lowered her eyes to meet Kreacher.

“Does the Miss wish for Kreacher to prepare for tonight?” The elf said in heavy disdain. Ophelia knew how he felt about Hermione, and it irritated her to no end. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her negative feelings away. She’d always been respectful to Kreacher, and she wouldn’t stop now. He stood a step below her, making her look incredibly tall beside him.

“Not yet, Kreacher. I’m not quite sure what the plans are yet. But, thank you anyway,” She sighed, turning away from the elf.

“Of course, Miss,” Kreacher grunted out. Ophelia nodded distractedly, her attention on the voices upstairs. They seemed to grow in volume by the second. Ophelia nervously made for the top of the stairs. As she expected, Sirius and Hermione were bickering again. Remus was perched on the edge of the sofa and was rubbing his temples with his fingertips. 

“Well, what do you expect us to do, Hermione?” Sirius' voice was brimming with exasperation. 

“Say yes. Do you honestly think Mrs. Weasley will take no as an answer? It’s just until the Quidditch World Cup starts, and then they’ll all be ” Hermione shot back, arms crossed. It was honestly quite entertaining watching the two. Ophelia leaned against the wall behind her, eyes darting between Sirius and Hermione. 

“She’ll have to!” Sirius all but shouted, causing Remus to stand. 

“Well, you can tell her yourself. Along with the rest of the Weasleys…Because, they’ll be here in a matter of minutes,” Hermione spoke triumphantly. Ophelia’s eyebrows shot up as chills ran down her spine. The Weasleys here? In Grimmauld place? But, there were like one thousand of them, so where would Ophelia go? Would she have to stay in her room the entire time? Ophelia quickly met the panicked eyes of Sirius. It looked like the same things had passed through his mind. He gave her a small nod, and Ophelia started for her room, that is until Hermione grabbed her arm. 

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked her, obviously confused.

“To my room? Look, it’s fine Hermione, we can still celebrate. We will just have to do it in my room, and when you can catch a moment to get away,” Ophelia reassured her, sadness dancing in her tone. Turning to pull away, Hermione only gripped Ophelia’s arm harder. This time, Ophelia was confused. _What was she doing?_

“What? No, there’s no point in hiding. Lia, you shouldn’t have to anymore. Sirius, they can be trusted,” Hermione pleaded. The room was tense. Ophelia couldn’t think of a time when Sirius had looked this stressed. His jaw had set firmly, and his hands were balled into fists.

“That is out of the question,” His voice was frighteningly calm now. Hermione huffed, still holding onto Ophelia’s wrist.

“Sirius, you can’t expect her to live hidden in some attic forever! At some point, she has to be able to _actually_ live. Besides, it’s not like I’m asking to parade her down Diagon Alley, screaming that she’s the great great granddaughter of Merlin. The Weasleys are part of the inner circle, and their children understand the importance of secrecy. They can be trusted, just as I am,” Hermione challenged, fully standing her ground. Ophelia stared, wide-eyed, furiously gnawing on the inside of her cheek. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, and she was incredibly nauseous. She had no idea what to do. She loved Sirius, and would forever be thankful for him and Remus, but she agreed with Hermione. However, she knew nothing of the world other than what they told her, so she was forced to listen to them. While Ophelia knew how to defend herself, she had no idea what she was truly up against. Neither did Sirius, or Remus, or Hermione for that matter. In the end, it was smarter to listen to the adults who had more experience than her. So, as Sirius’ expression hardened and as Remus lowered his head, she knew she and Hermione had lost this fight. Ophelia tried not to feel too disappointed, she knew it always ended this way. “Once we learn what we’re up against, and once you learn to fully control your powers, then we will give you any sort of freedom you might want,” Sirius and Remus had once said. That was clear. The timeline of exactly when was not. Beside her, Hermione released a dejected sigh. Ophelia squeezed her hand as if to say “It was worth a try.” Ophelia gently pulled Hermione up the stairs and away from the heated discussion. The silence between them as they neared Ophelia’s room weighed heavily upon them. 

“I’m sorry, Lia. I just don’t understand why they won’t let you meet them,” Hermione groaned in frustration. Ophelia offered a weak smile, squeezing Hermione’s hand once more. 

“It’s okay, Mione. I honestly didn’t think it would get anywhere, but you gave it your best shot,” Ophelia paused to glance down the stairs, “Do you think you’ll have a chance to sneak up here at all? I mean, it’s fine if you can’t-” Hermione interrupted her quickly, shaking her head.

“Of course, Lia. God, I’m so stupid. It was my idea in the first place, Molly just agreed with me. We thought, if it looked like an accident, you could finally be introduced to more people- good people. Ugh, it’ll never work now. But, yes. I feel horrible, I do. I’ll try to sneak away as many times as I can,” Hermione rambled through her words, profusely apologizing. Ophelia smiled in understanding, grabbing her into a giant hug. She didn’t blame Hermione. She honestly thought it was quite funny how she and Molly Weasley had banded together. Suddenly, the back of her neck prickled. The Weasley family had arrived. Pulling away from Hermione, Ophelia tried to hide her downcast expression. 

“Alright, they’re here. There will be a heavy confundus charm on my door, and it will affect everyone except for Sirius, Remus, and you. I’ll know when you get close to my room, so you don’t have to worry about knocking. I’ll be fine, Hermione. Go,” Ophelia giggled, softly pushing Hermione away. Giving her an apologetic glance, Hermione slowly descended the steps. Ophelia gazed longingly after her, before slipping into her room. 

* * *

_They sound so lovely_ , Ophelia thought to herself. Leaning her head against the wall behind her, Ophelia awkwardly adjusted herself. She was slightly squashed between a step and her door. It didn’t bother her, though. From here she could hear the boom of laughter and joyous conversation of the Weasley family. She’d also heard someone mention, Harry Potter. She wondered if he was here, but she couldn’t quite tell. After her last encounter with Hermione, Ophelia found herself quite bored. She had first fiddled around with random objects. She completely reorganized her desk, sorting her assignments in alphabetical order. Ophelia then moved toward her closet, where she planned her outfits out for the next week. Moving onto her bookshelf, she became very invested in organizing her books by color. However, once she caught wind of the noises the Weasley’s made, it was all she could focus on. She had spent hours now, her ear pressed against the door. Oh, how she longed to be with them. It made her heart hurt, she realized. With a shock, she realized she felt somewhat homesick, for something she didn’t have. It was strange to want friends. Ophelia had always been satisfied with just having Hermione. And, of course, she was so very grateful for her. But, god, she wanted to be a part of whatever they had down there. 

The sun had crested below the horizon long ago, drowning the world in deep shades of plum and sapphire. The night appeared as a blank canvas, and tiny diamonds painted their way across the sky with ease. The moon took center stage, sending glowing silver shimmers onto the earth below. Glittering through the windows of the attic, they landed upon Ophelia’s sleeping form. 

She was still cuddled beside her door.


	5. Happy (Early) Birthday

Ophelia held her breath as she crept through the dark hallways. Every nerve stood on edge as she neared the staircase. Grimmauld place was was eerily quiet, and rightfully so. It was nearly two in the morning. It was strange to hear the house so quiet, Ophelia thought to herself. It had been almost a week since the Weasleys, and Harry had arrived. They were never quiet, Ophelia had discovered, and could be heard from anywhere in the house. This of course didn’t bother Ophelia, It was just very different from what she was used to. They also never seemed to stop moving, and they were always up to something. This was the reason behind Ophelia having to creep around the house at ungodly hours. Maintaining her secrecy was beginning to grow impossible. But, Ophelia could manage. It was nice having company… Even if she couldn’t see or talk to said company. 

Ophelia froze as she stepped on a particularly squeaky spot on the floor. Cringing, she listened for any indications of people. If she’d woken someone, she’d have to act fast. Focusing on the little ball of light she’d conjured, Ophelia stood still for a few more seconds. 

Nothing.

Releasing a quiet breath, Ophelia relaxed and continued down the stairs. She internally groaned. She had five more floors until she reached the kitchen. Ophelia could’ve simply called upon Kreacher, but with the Weasleys here and the fact that it was two in the morning, she decided to let him rest.

Ophelia was sweating from nerves by the time she reached the first floor. Ophelia could very easily cast a muffling charm on her footsteps, or she could’ve simply cast a temporary locking charm on everyone’s door. However, Sirius had warned her about using her magic while the Weasleys were here. 

_“One last thing, Ophelia. While they’re here, I’d refrain from using your magic abundantly,” Sirius said slowly. He looked so nervous and stressed. The Weasleys appearing out of nowhere had really put him through a loop. Ophelia nodded, out of reflex, before looking up from her book._

_“What? Why?” Ophelia asked, facing Sirius now. He stood at the top of the spiral staircase of her room, absentmindedly twisting his hands. Ophelia’s eyebrows furrowed. Sirius had never been a nervous person. He had never worried about much of anything, apart from the people he loved._

_“Well, while they’re used to magic, they’re not used to_ your _magic. Your magic is much more powerful than the normal wizards. It’s much… oh, how do I put this? Your magic is much_ louder _than any of ours. It feels different than ours- not that that’s a bad thing! It will just-”_

_“Cause them to ask questions you’re not ready to answer,” Ophelia finished for him. She released a gloomy sigh, folding her book closed. Sirius gave her an apologetic look._

_“Listen, Ophelia-” Sirius began, but Ophelia cut him off by raising a hand._

_“I understand Sirius, I do. I’ll be careful,” Ophelia said with a weak smile. Nodding, it looked like Sirius was about to say something else. But, after another moment, he swiftly descended the stairs._

Ophelia’s glance hovered on the small ball of light she’d conjured. She hoped it wouldn’t trigger anything. Swallowing her nerves, she passed by Hermione’s room. She’d only seen Hermione once since their last conversion. It had been brief, too brief for Ophelia’s liking, but she was thankful nonetheless. I had been before dinner on the third night of this week. Hermione had only said she missed Ophelia, and that she was trying her best to plan a time they could celebrate both their birthdays. At that moment, Ophelia had thanked God for not making her prone to jealousy. Shaking her head, Ophelia focused back on making it to the kitchen. By now she had reached the basement. Glancing around, she made sure the coast was clear. Making her way over to the pantry, something caught her eyes. There, sitting on the table, was a note. It seemed to gleam in the dark, which confused Ophelia. The light she conjured couldn’t possibly have reached over there. Ophelia hesitantly approached the table, and upon reading the note, she all but collapsed in relief. 

_“For Mistress Myllt: Kreacher has kept a meal for you, saved from tonight’s dinner. Only the Miss can read this note, so she should not worry. The meal should stay hot until the Miss is finished.”_

As Ophelia finished reading the note, a tray appeared. A wave of gratitude fluttered over Ophelia as she beheld the steak and potatoes, cooked vegetables, and pumpkin juice. 

“Thank you, Kreacher,” She praised silently, reaching to grab the tray. As her fingers closed around the handles, the back of her neck prickled. Footsteps sounded from a floor above her, heading for where she was. Head whipping up to the sound, panic filled her, and her body broke out in a cold sweat. _Who was that? What was she going to do?_ Her mind moved at the speed of light, but her feet were frozen to the ground below her. The footsteps neared the door to the basement. Whoever it was was coming right to where she was. Ophelia’s breath faltered. She was going to be caught. Moments before the door opened, Ophelia finally came up with a plan. It was risky, but it was all she had. Biting her lip, her eyes flashed up to her ball of light.

“ _Nox_.”

  
  


“ _Lumos_ ,” a strange voice whispered. It sounded male. Ophelia sat, frozen as ice, and watched the mysterious person walk into the kitchen. In a split-second decision, Ophelia had crawled under the long dining table that was near the other side of the kitchen. She crouched as close to the wall as possible, praying that she wouldn’t be caught. While she hated the idea of having to hide in her own house, Sirius’s reminder floated to the forefront of her mind. Yes, Ophelia was brave, but she wasn’t stupid. On top of that, she wasn’t acquainted with any of these people. She didn’t know who was who. For example, she could tell where Hermione was in the house from her magic signature. She could also feel exactly where Sirius and Remus were, in their separate rooms. It was… strange, and Ophelia didn’t really understand how she could do it, but she could. 

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus. From the faint light that the user produced, Ophelia could make out feet. They were huge, Ophelia thought while stifling a laugh. The person, presumably male, shuffled about the kitchen. Finally, he stopped in front of the pantry, where he stood for a long moment. Ophelia rolled her eyes, this guy was taking forever. Ophelia shifted uncomfortably, trying not to make a single noise. The man finally spoke, causing Ophelia to flinch from the sudden volume.

“ _Accio_ chocolate,” he harshly whispered. Ophelia realized he sounded about her age. Maybe this was Ron, who Hermione had an _obvious_ crush on, Ophelia thought with a smirk. She couldn’t be sure, though. Finally, the man with the big feet left the kitchen, allowing Ophelia to collapse onto her behind. She cursed internally as she relaxed her tense muscles. Swooping from under the table, she brushed herself off. Grabbing the tray once more, she decided that she’d had enough excitement for the night. Swiftly, but silently, she made her way back up the many flights of stairs. She was particularly careful around the third floor when she noticed a light was on in a spare bedroom. She only relaxed after she had closed, and locked her bedroom door. Ophelia quickly ate, her stomach greatly appreciating the blessing of food, and set the empty tray on her desk. Walking over to her bed, Ophelia found a neatly folded note. It was from Hermione. Ophelia nearly squealed as she read,

“ _Tomorrow, at midnight, meet me in the basement and be ready to party!! I’m sorry I haven’t gotten to hang out with you more, but I assure you tomorrow night will be perfect!!”_

* * *

  
  


Ophelia leaned against one of the windows, her foot tapping impatiently. She had resorted to watching the sunset. She was too excited to do anything else. At least she’d stopped pacing. Glancing again at the clock on the wall, she grinned. Nine o’clock on the dot. As Ophelia watched the sun disappear beneath the horizon, her excitement grew tenfold. The lamps around her room lit up automatically, giving her plenty of light. Squealing, she ran to her closet. In a few hours, she’d be able to party with Hermione. Ophelia put vinyl on her record player, some muggle singer she’d grown to love, and danced throughout her room. Should she wear the dress she made last week? Ophelia let the options pass through her mind with a smile on her lips. Running her fingers across the various fabrics her closet held, Ophelia hummed happily. Eyes twinkling, she stopped on a particularly soft dress. It came to about mid-thigh and was a beautiful dusty blue shade. Bouquets of Lavender were woven as patterns on the dress, sewn on three weeks ago by Ophelia. The sleeves billowed out slightly and sinched around the wrist of the wearer. The dress itself was fitted around the chest and then fell in waves. Nibbling on her lip, Ophelia burst out into a wider grin. She quickly snatched the dress from its hanger. 

Ophelia moved to the rhythm of the song as she braided her hair.

_“Why can’t I get just one kiss? Why can’t I get just one kiss?”_

Ophelia mouthed along with the song as she tied her braid. Her excitement and joy seemed to grow as the night went on. Turning her head in the vanity mirror, Ophelia made sure the half that was up was intact. Bouncing to the song, she made sure she looked perfect. It was nearly midnight by now. 

_“D_ _ay after day, I get angry and I will say. That the day is in my sight when I'll take a bow and say goodnight.”_

Proceeding to do a last twirl in the mirror, Ophelia found herself satisfied. Rushing over to her bed, she crouched down. Brushing the skirts of her bed, Ophelia pulled a present from under it. Taking a deep breath, Ophelia headed toward her door. Hand closing around the handle, she hesitated. Hermione had mentioned she had a plan to make sure everyone would stay in their rooms tonight. Ophelia trusted Hermione, and yet, Ophelia felt a prickle of anxiety. Just to be safe, Ophelia thought to herself. Taking a short breath, she cast her magic out past her walls. It swept along every corridor, brushing along the walls, and cascading down every staircase. It felt strange at first, after not having used it for so long. But after a few moments, she recognized the familiar warm tingle that blanketed her. Smiling, she let her subconscious follow the path her magic led. The halls and staircases were empty. With a small frown, she reluctantly willed her magic back into her. It dragged from the halls and back to her, seemingly reluctant as well. Sighing, she tucked it deep within her, and slowly opened her door. Before shutting it, she glanced up and summoned a wrapped present to her arms. Turning to the dark halls, Ophelia wordlessly summoned her normal ball of light. It softly illuminated the space in front of her. The song lingered in her mind as she dashed silently through the halls. She quickly descended each staircase, impatient. If Ophelia were smarter, she would’ve been more cautious of the noise she was making, but she could hardly contain herself. It couldn’t have been that loud anyway, she thought to herself. Soon, Ophelia reached the basement door. She grinned to herself as she saw the golden light peeking from below the door, indicating there was someone on the other side.

Ophelia recognized Hermione’s magical signature almost instantly, and she pulled the door open immediately. The kitchen was decorated to the nines. Ophelia’s jaw dropped in amazement as she witnessed everything for the first time. Colorful streamers hung from the fireplace. Balloons of every color flooded the stone floor, making it a rainbow sea. Candles floated in the air near the ceiling, giving the room a beautiful glow. The long dining table held endless amounts of food and treats. With a wave of joy, Ophelia realized they were all her favorite foods. A giggle brought her attention back to the center of the room. Hermione gleamed, twirling her fingers in front of her excitedly. She was dressed in a beautiful light pink dress that swirled around her. Hermione waved her hands out wide.

“Happy early birthday, Lia!!” Ophelia seemed to grin harder at the words, before hurriedly closing the door behind her. 

* * *

The girls wasted no time in diving into the feast created by Kreacher and, surprisingly, Molly Weasley. The gesture had warmed Ophelia’s heart, but Hermione didn’t give her a moment to reflect on it before pulling her to the food. They savored everything that was offered by the generous mother.

“She’s on your side, you know,” Hermione spoke lightly, her mouth full baked pastry. Ophelia’s hand stilled as she heard the words, turning to Hermione fully. It was nearly one in the morning, but neither girl was anywhere close to sleepy. With the record player spinning in the background, Ophelia let out a small laugh.

“What do you mean?” Ophelia asked, chewing on a grape. The switch in conversation threw her off a bit. 

“Mrs. Weasley. She believes, much like I do, that you should at least be able to meet the rest of the kids. Not to mention also agreeing that you should be able to go to Hogwarts, and learn magic with everyone else your age,” Hermione continued, circling the table and over to Ophelia. Ophelia was slightly baffled. She had never had the honor of meeting the notorious Molly Weasley, but she decided she loved the mother already.

“And, has she spoken to Sirius and Remus?” Ophelia asked, amused. She already knew the answer, but Ophelia quite liked the conversation. Hermione sighed and sat down on the chair beside Ophelia. 

“Of course, but they didn’t budge,” She responded gloomily. Ophelia let out a dry chuckle.

“They never do,” She joked, sitting beside her curly-headed friend. Hermione turned to Ophelia, eyes misty. Grasping Ophelia’s hand between the both of hers, she took a deep breath. 

“God, I just wish you could meet them. You’d love all of them so very much. Sometimes, I feel guilty that I get to be friends with them while you can’t. All you have are stories that I tell you-” Hermione blurted out suddenly before Ophelia shook her head to silence her.

“Mione. I would never be angry with you over that. There’s no need to feel guilty, love,” Ophelia assured her, placing her hands on Hermione’s shoulders. Ophelia meant every word. 

“Besides,” Ophelia began, walking over to the middle of the room, “Sirius and Remus have been loosening up on my restrictions. Remus takes me to Diagon Alley all the time. So, hopefully, one day soon I’ll be able to at least set eyes on Hogwarts,” Ophelia said with a huge smile, kicking the balloons on the floor. Hermione giggled, shaking her head once more. Standing, she skipped over to the record player. 

“All I’m saying is maybe they just need a push. I mean you are almost fifteen. Okay, I promise I’ll stop now,” She finished, cranking the volume up. Ophelia let the conversation pass, even if it swam through every corner of her mind. Pushing the intrusive thoughts aside, she twirled to the beat of the record. The room filled with the cries of joy from Ophelia and her best friend, their collective smiles brighter than the hundred candles hanging above them. Colorful balloons flew around them as they spun around the room, creating a whirlwind of rainbows. They all but screamed the lyrics of the song that filled the small space around them. Ophelia could not remember having a more amazing time, her icy hair cascading in a waterfall everywhere she turned. They took turns dramatically singing the lyrics, both pretending they were in some sort of film. Ophelia let her laugh ring through the kitchen, the chiming noise mingling with Hermione’s. In a ‘spur-of-the-moment’ decision, Ophelia flung her hands in front of her. Letting the tingling sensation flow from deep within her to the tips of her fingers, she watched as the balloons flew into the air. With a twist of her wrists, the balloons froze in place just below the candles. It turned the room into a kaleidoscope, color flooding every corner of the room. Hermione gasped, her mouth hung open in awe as she took in the room. She turned slowly, taking in Ophelia’s creation, completely bathed in a shimmering rainbow. 

“I’ll never get over your ability for entirely wandless magic,” She spoke breathlessly, her mouth turning up. Ophelia smirked at the compliment, letting a giggle pass through her mouth.

“Happy Birthday to us!” Ophelia shouted, running to Hermione. They once again twirled around the room, celebrating. Neither girl noticed the shuffling behind the kitchen door or the whispering of voices. They were too entranced at the moment to hear the lock being spelled. Suddenly, as if time were slowed, the door swung open. Ophelia whipped around to see two tall red-haired men standing in the doorway, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She felt her stomach drop to the floor. Hermione gasped from behind her, and ice filled Ophelia’s veins. The record screeched to a halt, and the balloons fell around them. The two unknown men stood frozen in the doorway, surveying the scene around them. As Ophelia met the amber eyes of the man closest to her, she felt dread wash over her. 

_She had been caught._

* * *

  
  
  
  


A/N: This a slightly shorter chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Things are starting to get spicy ;) All answers on Ophelia's past are on their way btw!


End file.
